


Song for the Lost

by Vox_Populi



Series: Traveler’s Song [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vox_Populi/pseuds/Vox_Populi
Summary: Touched by Tiamat’s grief, Rei refuses to let her mourn alone
Series: Traveler’s Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Song for the Lost

Rei shifted on the back of her mount, guiding the lanner through the murky green-tinted skies of Azys Lla. “There we go, pretty girl.” She murmured to the massive bird, adjusting course to head towards the Delta Quadrant. A half-bell later, she banked, guiding the bird down to the ground in a slow spiral to land a short distance from Tiamat’s prison.

~Child of man, chosen of Hydaelyn, what brings thee back to this place?~ The great dragoness’ voice rumbled in Rei’s mind as she climbed the rocky outcrop in front of Tiamat’s enclosure. 

“...What was he like? Your Bahamut, not the one that the Ascians led you and your people to summon.” Rei looked up, meeting Tiamat’s crimson gaze. “I want to know about the Bahamut that was, not the poor mad shadow of him that was forced to serve as a power source for a lost and fallen empire.”

Tiamat tilted her great head and stretched her neck towards Rei as far as her bonds would allow. She huffed, breath gusting over Rei’s face and blowing her hair back. 

~Hrrr. Very well. We were the First Brood, the last children of our Father’s home, the Dragonstar. He was the eldest, first if we seven to hatch; called the Dawn, for that was the time of day he emerged from the shell; as I am the Dusk, who hatched last and as night fell...~

From nearby, in his customary concealment, Midgardsormr watched, pleased, as his youngest daughter took the first slow steps towards healing, sharing her grief with his mortal.

Epilogue: 

Some moons later, when her duties next took her to Revenants Toll; (and having received Tiamat’s permission) Rei sought out Sethrian at Seventh Heaven. “I’ve a story for you, minstrel. But if you tell it, it must be without the usual embellishments.”

Sethrian straightened in his seat, as Rei flagged down Alys and ordered them drinks. “I’m listening,” he replied, setting his harp down in the corner. 

Handing him the tumbler of whiskey, Rei slid onto the stool next to him. “Let me tell you the story of Tiamat, last of the First Brood...”


End file.
